Derek Luke
|image = Derek Luke.jpg |birthdate = April 24, 1974 (age 45) |birthplace = Jersey City, New Jersey, United States |portrays = Kevin Porter |imdb = nm1035682 |twitter = actorderekluke |wikipedia = Derek Luke}} Derek Luke (b. April 24, 1974) is an American actor. He portrays Kevin Porter in Netflix's 13 Reasons Why. Life and Career Early Life Derek Luke was born in Jersey City, New Jersey, United States (North East) is the son of Marjorie Dixon, a pianist, and Maurice Luke, a former actor. His father is from Georgetown, Guyana. Derek attended freshman year at Linden High School and graduated from Henry Snyder High School in 1993. Career An audition with casting director Robi Reed-Humes for the role of Antwone Fisher went well enough that Luke was called in to meet Washington, one of Luke's childhood idols. Luke played one of the four male leads in Spike Lee's 2008 war film Miracle at St. Anna, replacing Wesley Snipes, who had to leave the film due to his highly publicized tax problems. Luke played a small role as a nurse in the 1999 episode "White Collar" of the sitcom The King of Queens, and appeared on the NBC show Trauma. He played one of the group members of Mayhem in the Moesha episode "Mayhem at the Jam Esp" (March 19, 2001). He plays Alicia Keys' love interest in her music video for "Teenage Love Affair". He played singer Monica's love interest in her music video for "So Gone". Luke played Sean 'Puffy' Combs in the 2009 film Notorious, and James 'Boobie' Miles in the 2004 film Friday Night Lights. Glory Road, which was released in the U.S. in January, 2006, forty years after the "fabulous five" forever altered the landscape of college basketball. Derek Luke was cast to play Bobby Joe in the movie. Luke was cast to play Gabe Jones, a member of the Howling Commandos in Captain America: The First Avenger, released in July 2011. In June 2011, Luke also began starring in the TNT original medical drama series HawthoRNe as Miles Bourdet, an assistant surgeon from Chicago. From February to April 2013, Luke played the character of "Gregory" in the FX series The Americans. In 2015, he played Malcolm Devoe, head of security for Empire Entertainment on the TV series Empire and Cookie's secret love interest. Credits Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Awards and Nominations Awards * 2002 NBR (National Board of Review) Award Breakthrough Performance - Male Antwone Fisher * 2003 Independent Spirit Award Best Male Lead Antwone Fisher * 2003 Special Achievement Award Outstanding New Talent Antwone Fisher * 2003 Black Reel Award Best Breakthrough Performance - Viewer's Choice Antwone Fisher * 2003 Black Reel Award Theatrical - Best Actor Antwone Fisher * 2003 BET (Black Entertainment Television) Award Best Actor Antwone Fisher * 2006 Hollywood Breakthrough Award Breakthrough Actor Glory Road Nominations * 2003 Teen Choice Award Choice Movie Breakout Star - Male Antwone Fisher * 2003 Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Best Newcomer Antwone Fisher * 2003 Online Film Critics Society Award Best Breakthrough Performance Antwone Fisher * 2003 Online Film & Television Association Best Breakthrough Performance: Male Antwone Fisher * 2003 MTV Movie + TV Award Breakthrough Male Performance Antwone Fisher * 2003 Gold Derby Award Breakthrough Performance Antwone Fisher * 2003 Chicago Film Critics Association Award Most Promising Performer Antwone Fisher * 2006 Satellite Award Best Actor in a Motion Picture, Drama Catch a Fire * 2007 Black Reel Award Best Actor Catch a Fire * 2008 Black Reel Award Best Actor Miracle at St. Anna * 2009 Image Award Outstanding Actor in a Motion Picture Miracle at St. Anna * 2010 Black Reel Award Best Supporting Actor Madea Goes to Jail * 2014 Acapulco Black Film Festival (Hollywood Award) Best Ensemble Cast Shared with Djimon Hounsou, Adam Brody, Jill Scott, Taye Diggs, Lauren London, Jenifer Lewis, Terrence Jenkins, Trey Songz, Tia Mowry-Hardrict, Boris Kodjoe, La La Anthony, Christina Milian, Affion Crockett and Paula Patton Baggage Claim }} Trivia Gallery Images Derek Luke.jpg BTS Derek Luke.jpg Videos External Links References Category:Cast Category:Actors